marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malekith
Malekith the Accursed was the king of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim and an enemy of Thor. Biography ''Thor: The Dark World Malekith is the cruel leader of the Dark Elves, a race of beings said to be older than the universe itself. Born into darkness, Malekith led his people in a war against the Asgardians, Malekith wanted to use the Infinity Stone named the Aether for bring an end to the universe. but Bor the king of Asgard at the time had it taken away from him. with their defeat being inevitable. Malekith and the remaining Dark Elves escaped to space. When Jane Foster was sucked into a vortex and the Aether entered her, Malekith reawakened and sought to claim the Aether to achieve his dark goals. He transformed his lieutenant, Algrim, into a Kursed. When Jane was taken to Asgard, Malekith led Dark Elves to attack. During the attack, many Asgardians were killed, including Frigga. Thor entered soon after and struck Malekith with lightning, burning half of his face. Malekith and Algrim escaped. Later, Thor, Jane and Loki traveled to Svartalfheim, intending to prevent more Asgardian casualties while destroying the Aether and Malekith. Loki seemingly betrayed Thor and cut his hand off to hand Jane over to Malekith, who extracted the Aether from her. However, Loki's betrayal was a hoax, and Thor tried to destroy the Aether, but it proved indestructible and Malekith absorbed it. Malekith escaped, although Algrim was killed by Loki. Malekith, intending to destroy the entire universe, attacked Earth first. Thor fought Malekith, and in their battle they fell through various dimensional portals. In the end, Thor used some of Erik Selvig's devices to teleport Malekith's arms to Svartalfheim, commenting that although the Aether cannot be destroyed, Malekith can. Thor stabbed Malekith in the chest with the last device and smashed him against the wall of his ship, injuring him while teleporting him away. Malekith's ship nearly fell on top of Thor and Jane, but Selvig used his devices to teleport it to Svartalfheim, where it fell on top of Malekith and crushed him. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' He has superhuman strength, enough to combat Asgard's elite warriors. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' He also has a heightened mental process, awareness and reaction time. *'Superhuman Longevity:' He has loved form more than 5000 years. *'Master Combatant:' Malekith was most powerful warrior. as a skilled warrior, Malekith was extremely skilled in armed and hand-to-hand combatant. able to takedown several Asgardians and also had a fight with Frigga but was quickly defeated. *[[Aether |'Aether Manipulation']]:''' Once he had absorbed the Aether a.k.a the Reality Stone he gained vast mystical powers concerning the manipulation of all of the laws of reality. **Reality Warping:' His original intention of using the Aether was to transform this reality into a darker reality, one where he was the absolute ruler. **'Dark Energy Manipulation:' He had power over dark mystical power, enabling him to fire mystical tendrils over at Thor. **'Superhuman Durability:' He took hits from Thor's Hammer without injury. **'Regeneration:' When his right hand and left arm were severed off, he was regenerating them, but was unable to complete the process due to Thor's interference. Relationships *Algrim the Strong/Kurse - Ally; deceased. *Dark Elves - Army. *Bor Burison - Enemy; deceased. *Odin Borson - Enemy; deceased. *Thor Odinson - Enemy. *Loki Laufeyson - Enemy; deceased. *Jane Foster - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Thor: The Dark World'' (First appearance) - Christopher Eccleston **''Avengers: Endgame'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *Mads Mikkelsen was cast in the role, but had to drop out due to scheduling conflicts. *In August of 2012, it was announced that Christopher Eccleston would portray Malekith. Trivia *Malekith is a creation of Walt Simonson. *Malekith's ship resembles Barad-dûr and the Eye of Sauron from Lord of the Rings. *A more comic-accurate version of Malekith appeared in "Citadel of Spires" in Marvel Cinematic Universe tie-in comic Captain America & Thor: Avengers!, however, the events of Thor: The Dark World make the story non-canon. Gallery ''Thor: The Dark World'' AlgrimMalekith-TTDW.jpg MalekithDarkElves-TTDW.jpg Malekith TTDW.jpg Malekith.jpg|Malekith with an Anti-Matter Gun. Dark Elves and Malekith TTDW.jpg Malekith.png Malekith TDW.jpg Thor The Dark World Jane caught by Dark Elves.png Thor The Dark World Malekith.png Malekithblack.jpg MalekithAlgrim.jpg KurseMalekith.jpg Thor Malekith.jpg|Poster. Malekith-thor-the-dark-world-texltess.jpg Malekith banner.jpg malekithconc1.jpg|Concept art of Malekith from Thor: The Dark World. malekithconc2.jpg|Concept art of Malekith from Thor: The Dark World. malekithconc3.jpg|Concept art of Malekith from Thor: The Dark World. malekithconc4.jpg|Concept art of Malekith from Thor: The Dark World. malekithconc5.jpg|Concept art of Malekith from Thor: The Dark World. malekithconc6.jpg|Concept art of Malekith from Thor: The Dark World. malekithconc7.jpg|Concept art of Malekith from Thor: The Dark World. malekithconc8.jpg|Concept art of Malekith from Thor: The Dark World. malekithconc9.jpg|Concept art of Malekith from Thor: The Dark World. Filming Spl457927015wm900.jpg|Christopher Eccleston on set as Malekith. Christopher Eccleston taking direction.jpg|Chris Eggleston taking direction Thorset2.jpg|Malekith and his Dark Elves on set. Thor-dark-world-chris-hemsworth-hitting-christopher-eccleston-malekith.jpg|Malekith vs Thor. MalekithFull-TTDW.jpg|Christopher Eccleston in full costume during filming. Category:Villains Category:Thor characters Category:Dark Elves Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Kings